SAO- Treasure Hunt
by Halliemj
Summary: An adventure embarks in the Hollow Area. The search for rare treasure has pique someone's interest. Rated T for profanity. AU
1. Act 1

**Author's note: Please read the first story called "SAO: The Orange Player" before you read this story. This story, "Treasure Hunt", is the 2****nd**** story of my SAO fanfiction. I'm warning you so you won't lead to make any confusion during reading this story. If you have already read the first story already, then please proceed to read this story.**

* * *

**~ Act 1 ~**

**Strea**

I walked around Arc Sophia the next day. I didn't stop by to Agil's Shop as much as I do. I sat at a bench, holding the axe I borrowed from Kirito-kun. I had forgotten to return it to him. Though, it made me wonder where he found this axe. It looks like a rare axe…

I inspected the axe more and more. And when I looked up…

Strea was facing towards me, in front of me. "Lisanla!"

I sighed. "Hello, Strea."

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"A little, but—"

Strea pulled my arm. "Kirito-kun seems to be assaulting, and I wanted to…"

"I get it, I get it… I'll go with you to eat."

* * *

_After eating…_

"Hey, Strea…" I began.

"What's the matter?" Strea asked. "You didn't like the food?"

I gave Strea Kirito-kun's axe. "Well… besides the spicy food, which spicy food isn't my favorite… Do you know where Kirito-kun obtained this axe?"

Strea inspected it. "It looks rare indeed!"

I tilted my head. Thanks, Strea… "Yes, it does look like it, but…"

"Why don't you ask Kirito-kun when he comes back?" Strea suggested, smiling.

I nodded. "I will."

* * *

**Agil**

I finally went to Agil's Shop. For now, I thought about trading some items to Agil. As I went inside the shop, I quickly rushed to Agil.

"Hey, Agil-san…"

"Oooh, hello, Lisanla," Agil said.

"I'm here to trade," I began. I cleared my throat as I selected the items to trade.

"Is there any other items you want to trade?" Agil asked.

"Well…" I started to say. Then I decided to show him the axe Kirito-kun gave me. "Since you're also an axe-wielder, is this axe rare?"

I gave the axe to him. Agil inspected it. I saw his smile as he was inspecting the axe. "Ah, yes. It is quite a rare axe," he answered proudly.

I nodded. "I've noticed how close you and Kirito-kun are close, as of in a friendly—"

"Where or how did you obtain this axe?" Agil asked. "Because I suggest you keep it."

"Err… I obtained it from Kirito-kun," I replied.

"Kirito?" Agil said. "But he doesn't wield—"

"I know, I know…" I said as I looked down. _Why hadn't Kirito-kun just trade away the axe?_ I thought.

Then I spoke again, "I lost my axe when I was an orange… before I encountered Kirito again. In the forest, of course…"

Silence rose.

I cleared my throat. "Do you have any idea where he could've found it?"

Agil inspected the axe again. "Rarity: 2, it reads… Probably he obtained this axe from the Hollow Area?"

_Hollow Area?_

"What is the Hollow Area?" I asked.

"The Hollow Area is—"

"Is it another world?" I asked in curiosity.

_Why hadn't Kirito-kun take me there?_ I thought. _Probably because I was an orange player in this MMO… But…_

* * *

**Sinon**

I sat on my bed inside my inn room. I was thinking of waiting for Kirito-kun in order to know about this "Hollow Area". I was still holding the rare axe and inspecting it. I sighed and grabbed the axe's handle. I then felt the wedge area of the axe. _Would Kirito-kun let me keep this? _I thought.

Somebody knocked the door. I pushed opened it, only to see Sinon whom knocked on the door. "May I come in?" she asked me.

"Uh, sure," I said in reply.

"I can hardly believe Kirito-kun had an—"

"Wait," I interrupted, "how did you know of this?"

"I was at the shop myself," Sinon said casually.

I looked down, not even amused by her response. "Oh…"

Sinon looked away. "Kirito must've got it from the Hollow Area… The Hollow Area is neat to find and earn—"

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, interrupting.

Sinon made an irritated face. "I won't tell you if you're going to interrupt me."

I stammered, "Sorry…"

"Actually," said Sinon casually, her irritated face disappeared, "I haven't had an idea…"

I fell from my bed. _Really, Sinon…?_

* * *

**Yui**

Several hours later, Sinon had already left my inn room. I couldn't stop thinking about this "Hollow Area". If the Hollow Area has rare weapons like this axe, that I was now holding, then I'd happily go there. You see, I was an adventurer in this MMO. I did level up and such, but I wasn't about clearing floors in Aincrad. I was about finding new armor, obtaining drop items, discovering secret areas… even finding new weapons. I was once in a guild… until I was an orange.

I heard a knock from my door. I pushed opened it. It was Yui.

"Hiiii ~!" Yui said happily. "Lisanla-sama, may I come in?"

I smiled happily. "Sure, Yui-chan. ~"

"Ahhh ~!" Yui said happily. "So you have this axe from Papa?"

"I do," I admitted proudly, "and I'm waiting for him to return."

Yui frowned. "Papa must've assaulting at the Hollow Area at the moment."

"Hey, Yui-chan…" I began.

"Yes?"

"What is the Hollow Area?"

Yui looked down a little. "The Hollow Area is another part of SAO, according to daddy. You can obtain rare sword skills and rare equipment from areas in the Hollow Area."

_Rare equipment… even rare sword skills?_ I thought.

Yui looked at me. "I miss Papa… It's like he's trying hard, assaulting every floor, but he's not in our area…"

"Where is Asuna, Yui?" I asked in curiosity.

"She's… at the Hollow Area with him…" Yui answered sadly.

I frowned. "I'll keep you in company for now…"

Yui beamed. "Really?!"

"And if you want, we can play House."

"But… are you going to be busy soon?" Yui asked.

I nodded. "Well… I was thinking of asking your father to take me to the Hollow Area. Or can I go there by myself?"

Yui shook her head. "It seems you can only teleport there if Papa accompanies you…"

"Kuso!" I said unintentionally. I instantly covered my mouth with both hands as soon as I realized I cursed.

Yui blinked her eyes. "_Kuso?_ What does it mean?"

_Oh god… What have I done…?_

* * *

**Leafa | Kirito | Asuna**

I was playing House with Yui and Leafa. Yes, Leafa-chan joined us. Yui suggested she was to join House with us, so Leafa decided and played. Leafa was the old sister, Yui was the little sister, and I was the mother.

"Mama, Big Sis stole my teddy bear…"

"I did not! I don't play with toys!"

"Mama, can you tell Big Sis to give me my teddy bear?"

_Ugh… so this is how it feels to be in Asuna's shoes…_ I thought sarcastically.

"Children, don't argue… be nice." I looked at Leafa. "Darling, please give your sister's teddy bear to her."

"I told you I don't have it!"

"Mama…!"

I looked down, unamused. _It's like I married Kirito-kun and he's 'working', and I've to take care of children who act like they're Satan… That's how hard and hellish it feels. I guess playing House made me realized I'm not ready for children…_

I heard a knock on the door. "We'll resume House after."

I pushed opened the door. It was Kirito-kun and Asuna-chan.

"We're back ~!" Both of them said.

"Welcome back," I responded politely.

"Papa ~!" Yui beamed.

Leafa smiled. "Welcome— wait, how did you know we were at…!"

Asuna giggled. "Because Lisanla-chan messaged Kirito-kun."

I nodded. It was true. I had messaged Kirito-kun that I was keeping Yui-chan in company. "Hey, Kirito-kun, I was told by Yui-chan about this 'Hollow—'"

"Papa, mama, do you want to play House with us?" Yui asked.

"Err… we were just…" Kirito caught off himself.

"We were just checking on you… we need to rest." Asuna said. "We've been exploring, and the enemies had been wearing us out."

Yui frowned. "Okay, mama…" She looked down. "Kuso!" she said suddenly and unintentionally.

All of us made a shocking expression as Yui covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yui-chan!" Asuna said angrily with an upset expression.

"Who taught you that word?!" Kirito also said angrily.

_Oh my god…_ I thought. _Just great._

"I'm sorry…" Yui said with a frown.

"I-I didn't teach her that word!" Leafa said as she blushed.

And their eyes were on me. Everybody's eyes; everybody in room had eye-balled on me.

"…Great…" I said as I sighed.


	2. Act 2

**~ Act 2 ~**

**Tsuki-chan (Lisanla) | Kirito's POV**

The next day, I went to Agil's Shop to trade away my items. I had Orc Tail, Plant Root, Venom Admiral (Two-handed axe), and many more. Well, the axe is just a gift to Agil.

"I'm here to trade away items," I said as I selected the items to trade away.

"Lisanla came by this morning to look for you," Agil said.

"She did?" I asked. "Did she explain why?"

"She's preparing to explore the Hollow Area," Agil said.

"Do you know where she is now?" I asked.

Agil shook his head. "Kirito-kun, why had you not taken her there yet? You took the others to the Hollow Area but not Lisanla?"

I blinked my eyes. He was right. I never did take Tsuki-chan there. "I will now, if I can find her…"

I found Tsuki-chan at the teleport gate. "Kirito-kun!" she had called out.

I said firmly, "Tsuki-chan, please if you may, for I will take you, explain why you want to go."

Then she replied with a smile on her face, "I will remind you: have you forgotten of who I am to be in a MMO?"

I hesitated, having no response to say.

Tsuki-chan frowned. "I'm an adventurer. You forgot my liking for adventure?"

I sighed. "I just…"

"Ugh, Kirito-kun…" Tsuki-chan said in disappointment.

I sighed again in disappointment. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

Tsuki-chan smirked as she said, "Ah, so that's why _your_ girls yell at you…"

I blushed at that response. "Knock it off!"

"I'm kidding. Jōdan, jōdan..." she said, smiling. Then that smile disappeared. "Err… was I being a bitch, then?"

I stammered, "W-well… u-um…"

Tsuki-chan raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want to say something wrong again…

"There is someone I want you to meet at the Hollow Area," I said, trying to change the subject.

Tsuki-chan grabbed my hand. "What is he… or she? Oh, whatever! I just can't wait to teleport to the Hollow Area! I want to embark on a journey! I want to start many journeys before we clear all the floors in SAO."

I chuckled. "If we clear SAO, we can play another VRMMO. I promise you we will have many adventures."

I never saw Tsuki-chan this happy before. She hugged my arm… Wait a second…

My body shook. I was blushing. "Tsu… Tsuki… chan…!"

Tsuki-chan giggled. "You are so cute when you're nervous," she stated.

I hesitated. She sure was happy…

"I'm… nervous, to you?"

"You were when I hugged your arm, Kirito-kun."

I looked down without amusement. "Right…"

"Less talking and more exploring the Hollow Area…?" Tsuki-chan suggested, smiling.

"Yes," I agreed, "if it makes you cheerful."

"Does it make you happy?" she asked.

I blinked my eyes. "Of course it does."

Tsuki-chan smiled. She grabbed the axe I gave her and she playfully rubbed the wedge of the axe. "Wald Champion…" she said, calling out the name of the axe. "Take me to the best places full of treasure, Kirito-kun."

* * *

**Philia | Tsubaki's POV**

Kirito-kun and I teleported to the Hollow Area. We were at the Console Room, according to Kirito-kun. "We can teleport to land from this console," said he.

I saw a girl who was in front of the console, and she looked at me.

"Oh, this is Philia," Kirito said. "Philia, this is Lisanla. I call her by Tsuki-chan."

I shook my head. "Just call me Lisanla. Kirito-kun gave me the nickname 'Tsuki-chan'."

"Oooh…" Philia said in amazement, looking at the axe I carried. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Uh… Philia-chan?" Kirito said.

"I've never seen," Philia said, "a female axe-wielder before."

I blushed. It was true that no female had dared to wield an axe. I realized it when I used to wield a spear. I liked the axe better than the spear.

Kirito-kun nodded. "Yeah... I hardly see any female axe-wielders myself."

I cleared my throat and bumped my elbow against Kirito-kun's arm. "Stop flirting."

Kirito-kun stammered nervously, "I… I'm not flirting!"

Philia-chan giggled as she smiled. "Lisanla-chan is a cutie."

I smirked as I teasingly asked, "Does Kirito-kun say wrong things to you?"

All eyes were on me. Philia had a surprised look. "Eh?" she asked.

Kirito-kun's body trembled. "Tsu-Tsuki-chan…!"

I shook my head. "Well, I hope you never yelled at him. _His_ girls yell at him for being… well, would his stupidity be correct?"

Kirito-kun looked down. "Tsuki-chan…"

Philia-chan hesitated. Then she spoke, "Stupidity…?"

"And he can be a flirt," I teased.

"Knock it off, Tsuki-chan!" Kirito-kun demanded nervously.

"Eh? Knock it off?" I spoke. "Too hard being popular with _your_ ladies?"

Kirito-kun looked down with embarrassment. "Thanks for putting it that way…" he said sarcastically.

I giggled as I looked at Philia-chan. "It is fun messing with him."

"I can see that," Philia said with a smile. "So, what brings you here?"

"We're…" I began. Then I looked at Kirito-kun. He nodded, then I looked back at Philia-chan. "We're on a, as we like to call it, treasure hunt."


	3. Beginning of the Treasure Hunt, Act 3

"_Beginning of the Treasure Hunt"_

**~ Act 3 ~**

**Tournament**

"Agil vs. Lisanla…" one player spoke.

"Go, Lisanla!" another player chanted.

Some also chanted out Agil-san's name. I felt nervous, since I was now against Agil-san in the finals. I looked at him, and then I saw his smile.

"Agil-san, I'm afraid," I said in a sarcastic tone, smirking.

"I expected we'd fight in the tournament," Agil said.

I nodded. "Surprised you'd close your shop for the tournament."

"You did well making it to the finals," Agil said.

I smiled. "And so did you."

I decided to look around to see if Kirito-kun was watching us beginning to fight. At first, I couldn't see him due to many people watching. There was a crowd. I kept looking, but there was still no sign of Kirito-kun.

Then I saw somebody with a brown cloak among the crowd; a fucking Laughing Coffin guild member. He wasn't PoH, that's for sure, since he died. But, he was looking straight at me.

Had he…

_No… that can't be…_ I thought. _No… did Kirito-kun die!?_ _No, that's a bullshit thinking… don't think like that, Tsubaki…_

"Are you ready, Lisanla-chan?" asked Agil.

I couldn't speak. I was becoming scared, not knowing what to do. I looked down, my eyes widened in fear. Not knowing what to do, my body trembled.

"Lisanla-chan?" Agil called

I looked at Agil-san, my face revealing my fear. Then I stopped showing fear as soon as I looked to the left. Kirito-kun was there, smiling at me. I sighed with relief and looked back at Agil-san. "Nothing… Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Are you?" he asked.

"As always," said I, slowly nodding and then smirked.

* * *

**Arlebast Otherworld**

~ Before the tournament ~

I walked around the Console Area, looking up, down, left, right. Philia-chan said to me the Console Area is at the center of the Hollow Area.

I then checked the console and saw a map of all the areas in the Hollow Area. Kirito-kun said we can use this console to teleport to any area in the Hollow Area. He told me we can start the treasure hunt at the Arlebast Otherworld.

"What's there in the Arlebast Otherworld?" I asked in curiosity.

"Wait, Kirito-kun…" Philia spoke, "you don't mean the Sacred Sword?"

_The Sacred Sword?_ I thought.

"It's time for me to find a new sword to equip," Kirito said. "The 'Sacred Sword Ragnarok' is the name of the sword I want to obtain."

I sighed. "Will you still keep your other swords in your inventory?"

Kirito-kun nodded in reply. "Or I can give one of them to Leafa-chan."

I looked at Philia-chan and shrugged. I grabbed the Wald Champion axe and walked to Kirito-kun. "Have you any clue where in the Arlebast Otherworld is the Sacred Sword Ragnarok?"

Kirito-kun shook his head in reply. "Philia-chan and I haven't a clue. I now have time to look around more at the Arlebast Otherworld."

The Sacred Sword must be rare, I assumed. Could it be considered as treasure? Kirito-kun seemed fascinated about finding the Sacred Sword. "I want to go with you, then," I insisted.

I received a message from Argo-san. It read:

"Hey, Lisanla-chan,

I have received the information you asked for. There will be an axe-wield tournament that will be held in Floor 80 Kariana this afternoon. The prize for winning the tournament is the Necro Fear Coat.

I couldn't find you, so I decided to message you. Since I usually don't announce tournaments that will start in each floor's town, I won't charge you."

I did need better armor.

"Tsuki-chan?" Kirito-kun called out.

I looked at Kirito-kun. "There will be a tournament in Floor 80 this afternoon."

"What kind of tournament?"

"An axe-wield tournament, Kirito."

Kirito-kun smiled as he asked me, "Are you thinking of joining the tournament?"

I looked down. "Do we still have time to find Ragnarok?"

"Sacred Sword Ragnarok should be at 'Sacred Sword Remains,'" Philia stated, checking the Hollow Map.

Kirito-kun checked the Hollow Map also. "If we were to find Sacred Sword Ragnarok, then a boss must be inside that dungeon. I guess we have to defeat the boss hidden at Sacred Sword Remains.

I nodded, agreeing with Kirito-kun. I looked at Kirito-kun's Hollow Map, laying my chin on his shoulder. As I was looking at the Hollow Map, I didn't notice Kirito-kun had looked at me.

"You can pull it up, too," Kirito told me.

"I can?" I asked stupidly. I checked the Menu and saw 'Hollow Map' as one of the options. I walked away as I looked down with embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"No matter," Kirito responded. "You don't need to apologize."

I nodded. "Okay, Kirito-kun."

_Thank you, Kirito-kun._

* * *

We were at Perplexed Alien Forest, one of the areas of Arleblast Otherworld. The place felt… spooky, to me. There were weird vines, a dark atmosphere and some glowing plants. The monsters were insects, and just to be exact: beetles. Kirito-kun told me that he had assumed the place was inhabited with witches.

Kirito-kun and I went north, fought the monsters, and then found the entrance to Sacred Sword Remains. I noticed my armor was dirty and damaged, but when I checked my inventory, I didn't have any armor unequipped except the Physical Ankh.

"Tsuki-chan?"

"I have no clean armor," I stated.

Kirito-kun chuckled. "You are so bad with finding armor," he jokingly said.

"Then I might have to try to win the tournament," said I to Kirito.

"So, should we stop?" Kirito asked in a caring tone.

I looked at him, surprised he'd ask me. "Are you sure?"

"I can obtain Ragnarok anytime," he said.

I looked down. "Right now, you would… sacrifice obtaining Ragnarok?"

"Unless you want to keep on going," Kirito said.

I hesitated. Kirito-kun would sacrifice obtaining Ragnarok. It's like almost… he's like my uncle, making sacrifices. Yet my uncle's sacrifice—the most horrible sacrifice—was giving up love for his brother and niece to gain my mother's love for me. Kirito-kun wouldn't give that up, that's for sure. Not even he would give up on me.

I had loved him for that.

"Tsuki-chan?" Kirito called.

I broke away from being zoned out as I said, "Y-yes?"

"Do you want to keep on going?" he asked me.

I blushed. If he was willing to sacrifice to help others, then I must sacrifice in return. I felt like I owed him something in return. "Yes, I want to keep on going."

Kirito-kun smiled. "Alright, then. But if your suit becomes ripped apart, and the battles become…"

"No," said I, "let's just go on ahead."

* * *

We walked inside Sacred Sword Remains. I checked the items in my inventory. Good, I had enough items. And even Teleport Crystals.

"Let's go deep into the dungeon," said Kirito.

And so we did. First, we fought a Black Knight. I used War Cry to boost Attack stat and raise HP Regenerate. As the enemy was about to attack, Kirito-kun and I both sidestepped. I stunned the enemy, used my sword skill: "Crimson Blood", and then Kirito-kun used the Phantom BRK skill.

"Kuso…" I complained in pain.

"Tsuki-chan, switch!" Kirito-kun demanded.

"Okay." I said as Kirito-kun paralyzed the enemy. "Switch!"

Now Kirito-kun was behind me, and I was in front of the enemy. I used Crimson Blood again and the monster was now defeated.

Kirito-kun and I then continued to walk ahead. I suddenly felt tired and stopped walking, panting for air. Kirito-kun looked at my HP Gauge. "Kuso... Your HP is low…"

"But we still have regenerati—" I was about to say.

"It's your damaged armor," Kirito stated.

I looked down, not amused. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Do you want to keep going? We can stop."

"Ku-kuso… I want to keep on—"

As soon as I took another step, I felt like I was falling. That's when I noticed it was a pit that appeared. It was a trap. God dammit…

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it took so long. I was trying to get used to writing long chapters, since I usually write short chapters. Act 4 will be part two of "Beginning of the Treasure Hunt", so please stay tuned!**


	4. Beginning of the Treasure Hunt, Act 4

**Author's Note: it has been long since I've posted a chapter for this story. It is mainly because I had a writer's block. I didn't know what to write next. Now I thought of an idea for this chapter, so here it is!**

**Side note: italics are either thoughts or flashbacks (flashback will be in 3****rd**** person).**

* * *

_"Beginning of the Treasure Hunt"_

**~ Act 4 ~**

**New Suit of Armor | Tsubaki's POV**

I awoke after the fall. I stood up as I rubbed my back. I took a lot of damage from the fall, though my HP was at half. If I had recalled, I took one more step before the trap activated.

I was separated from Kirito-kun. Separated from him again, just like when I had an orange cursor.

I took a look at my HP gauge as it regenerated. Due to my two-handed axe called the _Wald Champion,_ my HP regenerated faster.

I looked around to see where I was. The atmosphere of the room felt eerie and it gave me the shivers. Though, it didn't keep me from trying to escape. I needed to escape.

I used my Enemy Search skill but it didn't detect any monsters. _No monsters here,_ I thought, that's _good._

I kept walking ahead as the room kept becoming darker and darker. I stopped before the room became fully dark I looked to the wall on my left side and saw a torch. It was the only torch lit up. I gently grabbed the torch and kept walking ahead.

I moved my torch around gently and saw a brown treasure chest against the crusty wall. I opened the treasure chest and thus caused a pop-up message in front of me. "You obtained [Chest Armor] Fragrant Camellia!" it read.

I blinked my eyes. I obtained a new suit of armor! I smiled as I pulled out the menu button and tapped on "equipment". I tapped on the suit button and what popped up was the suit of armor I had in my inventory. I tapped on Fragrant Camellia and read its stats. It read:

"5+ VIT, 50+ Dodge, 170+ DEF, 30+ STR, 10+ HIT, 5+ Poison, 5+ Bleed, 5+ Paralysis. Slash 0, Thrust 0, Blunt 0. Effect: Buffer."

I tapped on the suit again and now it was being worn. The Fragrant Camellia was a light reddish coat with a small camellia flower printed. The layout was a bit similar to Leafa-chan's suit, but unlike hers, the Fragrant Camellia had a V-Neck style similar to Kirito-kun's.

"Comfy," I said to myself.

* * *

**Kibaou**

As I walked ahead, I bumped into somebody. "Eh?" the person spoke. He was a short yet built man with orange spiky hair and brown eyes, while he wore scale mail armor and wielded a one-handed sword.

I had thought who he was: Kibaou. _Great,_ I thought. I_t's him._

"Kibaou…?"

Kibaou looked at me with an upset expression on his face. "Hey! Aren't you that female spear user who silenced us after we found about that Beater!?"

I clenched my fist. I hated the title for Kirito-kun. "You know, Kibaou… You sure were 'talkative'."

I pushed him out of the way and resumed walking ahead.

"Hey! Wait!" Kibaou demanded. "Get back here! You and that god damn Beater know something I don't!"

I stopped and sighed. I said to him, "For the record, it might be a bad idea to follow me. I am accompanying with this so called 'Beater' you keep talking about and, frankly, that proves you are on your 'man period'."

It felt good bluntly telling Kibaou off, even if I had sensed that the Kibaou now was the AI version of him.

"Ehhhh!? Hey! Don't run away from me!"

I ignored him as I hurried on ahead. As I was hurrying on, I heard Kibaou's last words: "I will find you! I will find you and that damn Beater!"

It had seemed he was chasing me, but I was ahead of him.

* * *

**Underground | Kirito's POV**

If I had assumed, falling from this hole would damage you greatly. I decided to find a way to reach to Tsuki-chan and escape. First, I used my Enemy Search skill. I did not detect any monsters. I saw stairs after walking further away from the pit. I assumed the enemies were just special monsters guarding the stairs at the lower area of Sacred Sword Remains.

_I need to hurry,_ I thought.

* * *

I walked downstairs and entered a dark, gloomy room. I sensed the eerie atmosphere that the room had spread. There was not even a creek as I had stepped downstairs. No sound, no voice… until I saw a Kobold. It was the NM Guardian Kobold. I had to face it. All I thought about… was finding Tsuki-chan. I would never… make the same mistake again… Not again… Not ever again…

I would not repeat the same mistake I soon regretted with guilt.

* * *

"_Sachi!" Kirito yelled out for her._

_One slash. It landed on Sachi's back as she was fighting a monster in front of her. It seemed another one was behind her and struck an attack._

_Her HP was at red during the fight. Sachi had died after that one slash landing on her back._

* * *

I buffed up with War Cry, Shield Coating, PTT Seal, Muted Edge, and Sharp Rage. I kept slashing at the NM Guardian Kobold, and when they attack I had either used Parry or I sidestepped left or right. I used Lightning Attack.

I inhaled and then exhaled. "Starburst…"

* * *

**Fragments | Tsubaki's POV**

I heard noises. My body trembled. Were there monsters? If so, how could my Enemy Search skill not detect the monster nearby?

I heard more noises, though they seemed to be screams. Those screams said, "Starburst…"

Of course, there was a pause, until I heard the word "stream". I recognized the voice was Kirito-kun's. I hurried on, walking to where the voice came from. As I hurried on, I could hear multiple "cling!" sounds.

That was when the fire on the held torch was out.

_Are you kidding me!?_ I thought. I stomped the ground and then sat down on the floor. My eyes widened in fear. I was alone. I was alone once again.

I was almost to Kirito-kun.

* * *

Four hours later…

"_Tsubaki!" Tsubaki's older brother called out._

"_Ryu," Tsubaki said, "these camellias…"_

"_Camellia flowers have fragrance," her older brother said. "The name Tsubaki means 'camellia flower'."_

_Tsubaki smiled at Ryu as she kissed his cheek. "I love you, onii-sama!"_

Why was I having that flashback? I was not having thoughts of my older brother. Why had I saw that piece of fragment? (I'd always thought each memory were like precious piece of fragments)

Was it because I thought of Kirito-kun? If so, then that made sense. I thought of Kirito-kun as my onii-sama; I had loved him like that. I wouldn't love him more than that, unlike the other girls. I chose to adventure with Kirito-kun because he reminded me of my onii-sama.

* * *

"_I love you, onii-sama!"_

_I miss you, Ryu…_ I thought.

* * *

**Searching | Kirito's POV**

"You're still alive…" I said.

I was still facing the NM Guardian Kobold. Of course, the monster was level 153. I was at level 140, though the slashing movements of my sword missed unless I use my sword skills.

"Guooooohh!" the NM roared.

Its HP was at half, at least. I thought one more sword skill could perish the NM. Just one more…

First, I used Ban Skill, preventing the monster from using skills. As it tried to slash me, I dodged by sidestepping. I inhaled and then exhaled. One more sword skill could end the battle.

"Nightmare Rain!" I yelled. My swords turned pink and the field became dark. I slashed at the NM Guardian Kobold's leg, and then the body, arm, face…

I noticed the Ban Skill wore off as the NM was charging up to launch a sword skill. I checked my HP and saw it was at half. I gritted my teeth.

"Oh, no you don't!" I taunted as I checked its HP was red. "I won't have you alive! Ergh… Starburst Stream!"

I finished my final blow by marking an 'x' on its chest as its HP dropped to zero. The NM Guardian Kobold disappeared in lit fragments. The fragments disappeared later on.

"Pushover," I said, panting.

I checked my swords and saw they were damaged badly from the fight. I sighed and realized even the rest of my armor were damaged.

"I must trudge on."

As I walked ahead, I noticed light four meters away. I ran towards it, which took me two minutes to reach it, and saw a lit, burning torch.

"Now," I said, "time to complete my objective."

I called out for Tsuki-chan while trudging ahead.

* * *

**Reunite | Tsubaki's POV**

"Tsuki-chan?" someone called out. Could it be…?

No… It could be just my hallucination. I was thirsty. I did not have water to drink. I tried to not succumb to the hallucination. I stayed at my post. I knew I wouldn't survive here anyway. I did not have a match to light up the torch I obtained earlier. I was going to be trapped forever.

"Tsuki-chan!?" the voice said again, but louder this time.

_Don't succumb to it,_ I thought, d_on't succumb to it!_

I figured Kirito-kun would search for me, but what if he was also trapped? I didn't know what would be next. We both could be trapped. Both of us.

I imagined Ryu was next to me. I imagined both of us at the fragrant camellia garden, with the earthy scent travelling inside our nostrils. I would be holding them as the petals danced with the gentle wind. Ryu would carry me, and we would both share our happiness.

My happiness was gone ever since Akihiko Kayaba launched Sword Art Online. I had hid my feelings for so long and pretended to be happy, even pretending that everything would be okay. Only my onii-sama could cheer me up.

My thoughts went away when someone gently grabbed my arm. He had a lit torch. "Tsuki-chan!"

Was he really…

…

Kirito-kun…!

I instantly hugged him. "I thought I would be trapped forever…"

"Tsuki-chan…"

I winked my eye and said, "Let's go, lady killer!"

Kirito-kun scoffed. "Of course you would call me lady kill—"

I dragged him by the arm as I walked ahead. "Don't be so sour and c'mon!" I said in a playful tone, smiling.

"You are hurting my arm…!" Kirito complained. "You're pulling my arm too tight!"

"You saved me, onii-chan!" I said cheerfully without thinking.

_Wait…_ I thought. _Did I just…?_

* * *

_There was a pit at the backyard of the Onegai residence. It seemed an accident happened._

"_Tsubaki-chan! You're hurting me!" Ryu complained._

"_You saved me, onii-sama!" Tsubaki said cheerfully, dragging Ryu by the arm while walking to the house indoors._

* * *

"…Tsuki-chan?" Kirito called.

I squinted my eyes. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"N-no! Nothing at all!" Kirito responded.

I said, "Good."

Kirito-kun chuckled nervously. "Except… you called me lady killer."

I rolled my eyes. "Kirito-kun… It's just you have a lot on your hands with your ladies…"

"Don't make it seem like I have had a girlfriend before!" Kirito responded.

I giggled. "Hehe… I hope you won't be on your 'man period' later once I tell lady red-head about what happened~!"

Kirito-kun's eyes widened and demanded, "Don't say anything that will cause a misunderstanding, Tsuki-chan!"

"Well, on one condition, Kirito-kun," I stated, grinning.

Kirito-kun sighed. "…I don't know whether I should be scared or not… but okay. Sure."

"I won't have you in trouble... IF you consider me as your nee-chan," I bargained.

Kirito-kun blinked his eyes. "Why all of a sudden?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment, but suddenly shook my head. I said, "I miss my onii-sama."

Kirito-kun hesitated. His eyes seemed to be fixated on something. Moments later I realized he was staring at my new suit of armor.

I squinted my eyes as I said teasingly, "You act like I have lady red-head's boobs."

"H-hey!" Kirito spoke, very embarrassed. "I am so sorry, Tsuki-chan…"

I giggled as I asked Kirito-kun if he had water. He passed it to me as I grabbed a hold onto the bottle. I chugged it after three minutes had past.

* * *

"Hey, onii-chan…" I began.

"Yes?" said Kirito.

"Are you ready to obtain Sacred Sword Ragnarok?" asked I, smiling.

Kirito-kun chuckled. "The real treasure hunting begins now!"


	5. Treasure Hunt- Updates

**Author's note:**

**Hello! This is Halliemj. I'm here to update for my lovely, fellow readers for this story:**

**-****_"Beginning of the Treasure Hunt"_**** Act 5: in progress.**

**-Q&amp;A's are open for this story.**

**And as for beside this story:**

**-Will take requests for stories. PM me if you want to request me what to write. I love my readers!**

**-Strea x Kirito fanfic: in progress.**

**-Pokemon Tales of Astaku Arimi Act 4: needs planning (see review section of this story).**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Beginning of the Treasure Hunt, Act 5

"_Beginning of the Treasure Hunt"_

**~ Act 5 ~**

**Sad, Blue Eyes**

"Tsubaki!"

"Onegai, Tsubaki!"

Those were my parents calling for me.

I was at a festival, wearing my blue, flowery-patterned yukata. I had hid among a crowd. It was the first time running away from my parents at the festival, yet I was only a kid. I was only playing like any kid would do, but such child play…

It had me lost. I did not know where my parents were, nor could I see them. Soon, I grew the feeling of sorrow. That sorrow had made me shed tears, for I was a little child. I had regretted running away from my family at the festival.

A slim boy gently grabbed my arm as our eyes made contact. He looked about three years older than me, while I was five years old at the time. He had sad, blue eyes like mine.

I tilted my head as I said, "I am lost; very lost indeed!"

The young boy shook his head. He wouldn't let my arm go, as if he'd also been alone. I did admit in my head that the boy was mysterious. He never spoke a word, except staring at my eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked I. Yet, the young boy didn't reply. Instead, with a warm smile, he had made me feel proud again. I put on my angelic smile across my face.

I felt my other arm being pulled, and to my surprise, I was glancing at my beautiful mother. She had found me hidden among the crowd full of people.

"Tsubaki!" my mother's angelic voice exclaimed. "Don't run from us again! We worried about you, Tsubaki-chan!"

Behind Mother were my older brother and Father. All three of them were smiling, yet my mother had the most angelic smile. My angelic smile rose as I looked back at the boy who grabbed my arm, but he was gone, and it turned my smile into a frown.

* * *

**Wood and Astral Cores**

I woke up fifteen minutes ago. I looked at my surroundings. Kirito-kun was still asleep as he snored softly and quiet. I sighed with relief, though I thought about my dream; the dream with the young boy who I never saw since the festival. I wondered where he was, or what he had been doing.

Yes, Kirito-kun and I were still inside Sacred Sword Remains. We hadn't received Sacred Sword Ragnarok yet. But no matter, since this was the day we could make our next attempt.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check my inventory," I said to myself, swiping my index finger downwards as the Menu popped up.

I tapped on "items". Then, I tapped on "other", just to check the ingredients I can cook. The list shown:

"-[Ingredient] High Quality Boar Meat, 60.

-[Ingredient] Astral Core, 30."

Good. I still had more meat left, but there was something about the list that concerned me… and I noticed it by its quantity.

_Astral Cores? _I thought. _Since when did I damn receive those?_

During my days of having an orange cursor, I'd have to gather boar meat and boar meat only. I had never heard of [Ingredient] Astral Core before. Was somebody here?

I looked away, and to my surprise, wood was lying on the ground. I blinked my eyes once as I gasped. I didn't recall gathering wood. How did it get here?

_Oh, my fucking god…_ I thought sorrowfully. _Were we too late?_

Nonetheless, I rushed to Kirito-kun and shook him to wake him up.

"Onii-chan!"

No response, like always.

I shook him again. "Kirito-kun! Kirito!"

Kirito-kun woke up finally, yet he was half asleep. He moaned with exhaustion as he said without noticing me, "…Good morning, Asuna-chan… Silica-chan… Lis—"

And then he went back to sleep. I rolled my eyes as I said to myself sarcastically, "I knew he had been a lady-killer."

I chuckled, and then I shook Kirito-kun's warm body once again. "KIRITO!" I yelled. Kirito-kun woke up as he shook, very scared and surprised. His eyes had widened.

"I'm up!" he said. "I'm up!"

I laughed. "Good morning. Anyways—"

"What are we eating today?" Kirito asked.

"Do not act like I'm Asuna-chan," joked I, grinning. "You know we will be eating boar meat. That's all I have that is healthy. Yet, I have a new ingredient to go with it."

"You went out solo for a new ingredient!? That's reckless, Tsuki-chan!"

"And yet you've been a solo player!? I was asleep the whole time before I woke you up! And what I wanted to discuss with you _is _the new ingredient and the pile of wood lying on the floor!"

I opened up my inventory and had Kirito-kun stand beside me to look. "I woke up and then checked my inventory. I found [Ingredient] Astral Core in my inventory, though I have no clue how I received it. About the wood lying on the ground, I never recalled gathering them."

Kirito-kun's eyes widened. "You are assuming somebody got to the sword before us?"

"Yes," I responded. "I hope that isn't the case, but how else could I receive [Ingredient] Astral Cores? I was here the whole time."

Hesitation rose. I tilted my head in confusion. "Kirito?"

Then he started to say, "…I never knew you were a zomb—"

I slapped Kirito-kun, enraged. "I am NOT a damn zombie!"

"Ow!"

"That's what you deserved!"

Kirito-kun rubbed his cheek. "I was only joking, Tsuki-chan." He chuckled nervously.

I shook my head as I said angrily, "I hope it was a joke, or else I would not have woken your lazy ass up, even though your joke went too far!"

"Sorry, then," Kirito said.

* * *

After eating our meal, we walked forward to investigate the whole area. I was reading the map to guide us through Sacred Sword Remains. Kirito-kun and I were at the north-western section of the area.

"We have to walk north," I informed, "then we should take a left… and then walk right. It seems there will be a door after taking a right."

Kirito-kun nodded. "Alright."

The area became eerie every second we walked. I could hear the howls and even the screeches. This scene was like camping in the woods at night. I never liked camping, even when my cursor was orange. I'd rather stay home, yet in this MMO, we can't go back to the real world.

Just like I had said, we walked north, took a left, and walked to the right. The eeriness grew as my uneasiness grew gradually. In front of us now was an intricate, heavily-patterned black door.

"Is this it?" asked Kirito.

"Seems like past the door lies the Sacred Sword Ragnarok within," said I.

Kirito-kun glanced at me as he said, "I've come prepared. We shall see if somebody got to this sword before us. Coming across this door feels different compared to coming across Sacred Sword Remains."

I nodded, but I was nervous. To me, it felt like this hunt was precious to Kirito-kun. I decided to fight within all my potential and do my best. I made an oath to my original guild I'll become stronger, no matter if I was known as a renegade.

"Then we shall open the door," said I.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

But I felt a presence—the presence of a stalker hidden among the shadows, or it was just my instincts that we've been spied on. I instantly looked around, yet there were no signs of the spy. Could it really just be me, acting like I hallucinated?

"Tsuki-chan?" Kirito said. Though, I didn't respond.

* * *

**Begin The Treasure Hunt!**

I pushed opened the intricate, heavily-patterned black door as both Kirito-kun and I walked ahead. The room became dark, but not fully. We came across another black, intricate door.

"There were two doors… in total?"

"Seems like it."

I sighed. "You open it, please."

And so Kirito-kun did. I smiled brightly. It was time for the hunt to begin. Thrill, action, and fighting will start. I cleared my throat, and then said these words:

"Here we come, Sacred Sword Ragnarok!"

I said those words like I meant it.

* * *

The first monster appeared in front of us, holding its spear on its right hand and a black, golden-rimmed shield on the left as it glared as it was holding a sword on its right hand. It was an armored skeleton, undead monster called Powered Skeleton. The monster was level 140.

"Get ready to fight, Tsuki-chan!" Kirito said, as he grabbed his swords and pulled them out.

"I feel prepared, now," I said, smiling as I took out my spear. My spear was called the Combat Rionichi. I discovered it during the assault at a Labyrinth Area.

Kirito-kun hesitated while looking at my spear. "You're not going to use your axe?"

I shook my head. "I decided to go back to wielding the spear. Well, it's only for this hunt that I will wield a spear. Is that fine?"

The Powered Skeleton roared at us, as if it was taunting us, or scaring us. I did not fear, for if I might surrender and abort our objective. I was not afraid of dying anymore. I learned to be strong on my own.

"Say no more!" Kirito responded. "Let the treasure hunt begin!"

* * *

Sidestepping, attacking, Parry, and attacking again…

Sidestepping, attacking, Parry, and attacking again…

"Its weak spot is its arms, Kirito-kun!"

"Aim for the right arm while I distract it!"

I nodded as I obeyed Kirito-kun's orders. The Powered Skeleton attacked and unfortunately I couldn't dodge it. I used my hiding skill, just so the monster will only pay attention to Kirito-kun. First, he slashed at its legs swiftly, and then once the Powered Skeleton was distracted, I thrusted my spear at the monster's right arm. Doing massive damage, the Powered Skeleton's HP was at half.

"Almost—"

The Powered Skeleton slashed at my cheek, interrupting me. Dammit. My HP decreased slightly. I rubbed my cheek, as if I had a bad cut, which it did feel like it.

"Kuso…"

"It is at half! Let's finish it off!"

Would it be risky to use a sword skill as the finishing blow? If so, what else could I do? Though, I could rely on the sword skills…

Joint Attacks would probably be best.

"Kirito, let's finish it off with sword skills!" I demanded in such high-spirited tone.

"On it!" Kirito responded.

I was charging up my spear, yet it was interrupted once I was being pulled by an unknown figure, possibly because he or she used Hiding Skill. He had to cover my mouth to prevent my yell to be heard. I, too, went invisible as soon as my mouth was covered. It seemed the unknown figure and I had hid behind a boulder far away from Kirito-kun and the Powered Skeleton, yet at the same area. I was hidden unnoticed.

Kirito-kun used the sword skill Locus Hexedra, slashing at the Powered Skeleton up and down, then up, and lastly striking it from the top to bottom like a straight line. The monster's HP gradually decreased to 0 as it disappeared in blue, sparkling fragments. The monster was defeated.

"Yes! We did it, Tsu—"

Finally, he noticed I wasn't beside him. "Tsuki-chan…?"

Another monster appeared in front of Kirito-kun and it was a different one. It looked one of those one-handed sword wielded knight monsters with white armor. The monster was named as Valley Stab and it was at level 145. Why did it appear in front of Kirito-kun?

"Is it influenced by a miasma?" Kirito assumed.

I struggled to break free. I managed to shove the unknown person's hand away from my mouth.

"No!" I exclaimed. "If I don't get back and fight…!"

The unknown figure didn't respond. He dragged me out from the room. I struggled more, yet I couldn't break free. However, I was still struggling. I wanted to get back to the room…!

"Stop struggling," the figure said, "and I will explain."

* * *

**Interrupting the Treasure Hunt**

The person sat me on a rock and tied up me to the wall. I struggled, though struggling had hurt my wrist. I decided to glance at the shady man, just to identify him. As I examined him, I noticed some of his physical traits. One in particular, actually: the blue eyes; _the_ sad, blue eyes.

"Are you…" I began.

"I can understand lip-moving," the shady man said. "Tsubaki-chan, it has been long…"

I hesitated. I was speechless from seeing him. He was the same boy I met long ago; long before Sword Art Online launched. Now, it seemed he looked much older and possibly his late teens.

"You recognized me?" I asked.

"Indeed," the boy said.

I looked at his HP bar and then looked a little bit upwards. "Sere" was his username. In my opinion, it was an odd username.

"You're here for the sword," he said.

I nodded. "And Kirito-kun is, too. Both of us decided to start the hunt with the sword."

"There is a requirement to receive Sacred Sword Ragnarok," Sere stated. "You don't have enough skills.

"In order to receive Ragnarok, you have to defeat the monsters that appear within three minutes. It must be within three minutes. If you want to defeat those monsters—"

"Why are you here?" asked I.

"If you want to defeat those monsters," Sere continued as he ignored my question, "you must complete the Grand Quest, by slaying a boss that was sealed for its threatening sword skill. That sword skill surpasses all, even God. After slaying the boss, you'll receive the threatening sword skill."

I cringed. "'Grand Quest'? How do you know of such information?"

Sere sighed. "I've been to the place. The boss lies deep within its palace. You can find the palace at the Discard Area. I… would rather you to figure out where the Discard Area."

"Sere," I responded, "why can't you inform me where it is?"

"I'd rather keep your adventure interesting," Sere said. "However, I'll give you a hint. It's at the Discard Area. That's all, Tsubaki-chan."

I pulled out my Hollow Map, trying to find out where the Discard Area was at. "There are no places called the 'Discard Area' or some shit…"

"And that's where I would rather keep your adventure interesting and fun," Sere responded. "Of course, the name 'Discard Area' won't be listed in the Hollow Map. You have to find out where it is. I've been adventuring the Hollow Area a lot more than you have, Tsubaki-chan."

I shook my head. "You must've known Sword Art Online was a death game, yet you…"

Sere grunted. "Why can't I see you?"

"No matter the circumstances?" asked I.

"It's different," Sere responded.

"How?" I asked again.

"I am a patient."

"A patient? What does that got to do with—"

"Have you ever heard of the FullDive technology called the Medicuboid?"

I blinked my eyes. "Medicuboid?"

"The Medicuboid is an extension of the NerveGear and is used for medical purposes," Sere explained. "It is used in hospitals to treat patients in terminal care.

"I began as a Medicuboid patient a month ago and for the past three weeks I thought the Hollow Area was part of ALO. The Hollow Area was where I started."

"But being deaf isn't—" I said.

"I have lung cancer," Sere interrupted. "I will die anyway, no matter the circumstances."

_How was he supposed to be in ALO,_ I thought, _yet he started his adventure in the Hollow Area? This is not ALO, obviously…_

"The only explanation I could think of why I'm not playing ALO," Sere said, "would be forced teleportation. That might sound like a stupid explanation, but what other explanation could I think of?"

_Or did the doctors lie?_ I thought.

"The doctors must've lied," I said, "and inserted the SAO game. Then again, that also proved you were force teleported. You'd start at Aincrad if you logged on, yet you logged on and started exploring at the Hollow Area instead."

Sere shook his head as took off the ropes from my wrists. I could see how frustrated he was. The Hollow Area didn't have towns or shops. There were only monsters and lands to explore. The Hollow Area was like an area to host a survival game. Sere's eyes were no more sad, blue eyes. They were cold, blue eyes.

"The doctors lied…" Sere spoke in a frustrated tone.

I looked down as I frowned. "How much time do you have to live?" I asked.

"Two more months," Sere responded.

Two months to live. Poor Sere… I hugged him. I poured all the happiness into my hug because I haven't seen him in so long and finally I reunited with him.

"I missed you," I said, "so much..."

"You did?" Sere asked.

"If I hadn't," I replied, "I'd still struggle."

Sere nodded. "You are so nice. I could just…"

"Could… what?" asked I.

Sere shook his head as he walked past me, but then stopped. "It's nothing. Please forget about it, Tsubaki-chan."

* * *

**Returning to the Control Area**

"Hey, Tsuki-chan!"

I glanced at the figure who spoke. Sure enough, it was Kirito-kun. His outfit was all dirty. It seemed he defeated the Valley Stab and then ran. I ran towards him to give him a hug.

"You defeated the Valley Stab!" I said happily.

"Where were you!?" Kirito asked.

I trembled. "I was…"

I looked right behind me, but Sere wasn't near me anymore. I sighed out of dissatisfaction for not running to Kirito-kun to aid him. Why hadn't I sneakily aid him without having Sere notice?

"Kirito-kun..."

"Y-yes?"

I laid my cheek on the palm of my hand and said, "I was afflicted by the blind status. I didn't know where I was going. Sorry about that. Anyways…"

I wasn't going to tell Kirito-kun about Sere. Not yet, even if I had to lie. I could later tell Kirito-kun about the requirements to receive Sacred Sword Ragnarok.

"Perhaps we should return to the Control Area," Kirito suggested. "I would like us to start a discussion with Philia-chan."

"Discussing about what, exactly?" I asked.

"The monsters that appear randomly," Kirito said. "After defeating the Valley Stab, another monster appeared in front of me. I feel like those monsters are being influenced by a miasma."

"…Miasma?"

"What else could it be?"

* * *

**Discussion**

We left Arlebast Otherworld and teleported to the Control Area. Philia-chan seemed to have left the Control Area. I wondered where she could be, but I knew she'd be okay. Kirito-kun told me about his adventures with Philia-chan.

"I'll send a message to Philia-chan," Kirito said as he swiped down with his index finger like a line to pull up the Menu button.

"I'm sure she is okay," I replied, frowning.

Of course, I didn't know what Kirito-kun was typing. He was so concentrated in typing the message. I thought that not messaging Kirito-kun was stupid of me.

"And… send." Kirito-kun tapped on the "send" button.

"Could we still discuss about the monsters?" asked I.

"Tsuki-chan…" Kirito began.

I looked away from Kirito-kun as something in the Control Area caught my eye. The object looked like one of the teleport devices to the Control Area. I glanced back at Kirito-kun and questioned him about the teleport device.

"That is the device to teleport to the Discard Area," Kirito answered. "It popped up once I activated some Grand Quest from the console behind us."

I blinked my eyes. I remembered Sere mentioned about the Discard Area. I remembered he said a threatening sword skill lies within the Discard Area. I gulped nervously.

"I haven't explored the Discard Area yet," continued Kirito, "possibly because we've been busy with clearing the floors in Aincrad."

"I think we should teleport to the Discard Area," I said, "I had obtained information about the requirements to receive the Sacred Sword Ragnarok. In order to obtain Sacred Sword Ragnarok, we have to defeat all the monsters within three minutes. There is a rare sword skill that can defeat those monsters. We would have to obtain this threatening sword skill that lies within the Discard Area. That threatening sword skill surpasses all and even God."

"Where or how did you receive such information?" Kirito asked.

I started running forward. "Who cares? Let's go to the Discard Area tomorrow!"

Kirito-kun sweat dropped. "W-wait, Tsuki-chan!"

"C'mon! Don't be such a Slowpoke or else I got to "catch" you!" I laughed.

* * *

**PK Symbol**

It was after the axe-wielding tournament. I lost to Agil-san. As a result he was the winner of the tournament. I was a little bit disappointed about the loss, but my match with Agil-san was fun. He deserved earning the [Chest Armor] Necro Fear Coat as the tournament prize.

I stopped by at his shop for rest. I loved rest, especially after having a busy day with leveling and clearing floors in Aincrad. I'd probably trade or sell my items.

Once I sat on a chair, I noticed Agil-san wasn't at his usual post. Where was he, I wondered. Then, I heard a creek, like someone pulled the chair beside me a little bit. Sure enough, it was.

The person looked normal with his armor worn, yet something was off. I looked around at his armor, and then something caught my eye. On his right arm, there was a brown hand brace, which was unusual that it'd be worn by ordinary players. The hand brace had a familiar symbol, which it had made me widen my eyes.

It was the Laughing Coffin's symbol.


	7. Treasure Hunt Update 2

**Author's note: I've been writing a special, since I decided to not make a trilogy of my SAO fanfics. Treasure Hunt will be the last SAO fanfic. Sorry I haven't posted anything. Tomorrow I'll post the special.**


End file.
